The invention relates to a hydrostatic drive with a device for the recovery of braking energy.
For the recovery of released energy in hydrostatic travel drives, it is known to store the released kinetic energy in the form of pressure energy. For this purpose, a hydrostatic drive in which a hydraulic pump is connected to an adjustable hydraulic motor in a closed circuit is known from AT 395 960 B. The hydraulic pump is connected to the hydraulic motor via a first working line and a second working line in the closed circuit. Connected to the first working line is a high-pressure accumulator and to the second working line a low-pressure accumulator. The second pressure accumulator has to be provided here for volume flow equalisation, since the high-pressure accumulator is filled up in the case of a recovery of released kinetic energy by the hydraulic motor then acting as a pump.
The drive known from AT 395 960 B has the disadvantage that a reversal of the flow direction is required in order that, on the side of the hydraulic motor, the high pressure is always present at the same connection of the hydraulic motor. The arrangement proposed in AT 395 960 B is thus not transferable to travel drives having an open circuit.